Question: On Tuesday, Ishaan walked to a grocery store around noon and, after browsing for 23 minutes, decided to buy a loaf of bread for $2.59. Ishaan handed the salesperson $3.89 for his purchase. How much change did Ishaan receive?
To find out how much change Ishaan received, we can subtract the price of the loaf of bread from the amount of money he paid. The amount Ishaan paid - the price of the loaf of bread = the amount of change Ishaan received. ${3}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Ishaan received $1.3 in change.